


Happy Birthday Asahi!

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Kissing, cuddles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Wishing my fave, Asahi Azumane a Happy Birthday with this cute one shot. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday Asahi!

Waking up to the sunlight trying to peak through the crack in your blackout curtains, you can’t help but groan out a little. But after a few seconds a smile crosses your lips. Why? Because it is your mans birthday, that’s why. 

After rubbing your face and yawning, you open up your sleepy eyes to peer over at the large male next to you. You can’t help but take in the sight of him. He’s sleeping on his side, facing you with his lips slightly parted, but luckily he isn’t snoring. His long hair messy and some strands laying across his face.

Even though he is adorable to look at while he is sleeping, you want to wish him a happy birthday. So you move a hand up to lightly swipe the strands of hair from his face. His eyebrows furrow in his sleep from the touch. Carefully you lean into him and press your lips to his for a few seconds. Only to pull away and start to kiss all over his face. Sure to wake him up, that is your plan after all. As you kiss all over his face you hear the male groan lightly and his body moves a bit against you. But that doesn’t stop you. You won’t stop until you see those beautiful sleepy brown eyes staring at you. When he finally comes around to waking up, you pull away. A bright smile plastered on your face making your eyes wrinkle a little. 

After opening his eyes, looking at you through half lidded eyelids, Asahi can see your happy face staring at his. He looks a bit confused at you. “Y/n..?” he questions in a low raspy voice. 

You always love hearing him talk when he’s sleepy. His voice is even lower than normal and just the right pitch of raspy that it makes your whole body warm. But trying not to think about that now, you giggle softly. Your hands snake up to cup his face while you look into his eyes.

“Happy birthday, Asahi~” you coo to him in a soft loving tone. 

As if he didn’t even remember that it was his birthday, his eyes went wide for a moment. But when it came to him he chuckled softly. With quarantine and everything that has happened this year, his birthday wasn’t really the first thing on his mind. Nonetheless, his expression changed and a soft closed lipped smile can be seen on his face. 

A few seconds later you feel his big arms move to wrap around your body, pulling you closer to him. With the way you two are laying, your forehead is right at lip level. So Asahi leans in and presses his lips to your forehead softly. “Thank you, y/n.” he whispers and gives you a gentle squeeze. 

Moving your head back a bit to look up at him, you smile. “What do you want to do today? I couldn’t really plan anything elsewhere since you know, it’s safer to stay inside. So what does the birthday guy wanna do today?”

Hearing you ask him such a direct question about his own wants, he can’t help but blush. His cheeks with the lightest pink shaded on them was honestly very cute. You always love when he blushes. 

“Uh…hm..” he thinks a moment before his stomach decides to make a noise. Deciding for him.

Your eyes drift down to his growling stomach and you chuckle. Shaking your head you reply, “Breakfast first, and then we can do what ever you want~” you whisper as your lips move up to press against his once more.

A bit embarrassed like it hasn’t happened before, Asahi chuckles a bit awkwardly but nods in agreement. “Yeah. But-” he trailed off and soon you feel his hand on your chin, moving your face back up to his again. This time Asahi leans in and gives you the sweetest deepest kiss. 

After a few moments Asahi pulls away and rests his forehead against yours. “We don’t have to do anything, I just want to be with you all day.” he whispers to you, making your heart flutter with happiness. “Food can wait. I wanna lay here a bit longer.” he adds before he positions you on your back. His face soon moving to the crook of your neck while his arm rests across your torso. One of his favorite cuddle positions is where he could rest against you. He is a giant teddy bear after all.

More than okay with this, you smile and nod. Your right hand comes up as your fingertips start to draw small designs all over his arm that was around you. Your left hand moving up into his hair, running your fingers through his strands gently. “Alright, just a bit longer then~” you whisper to him as your eyes close and keep Asahi close.

As the two of you lay there, you can hear Asahi’s phone going off with one text right after the other. Surly it’s the others wishing the big guy a happy birthday too. But right now Asahi just wants cuddles from his favorite person. He can look at his phone later.

====================

## 𝘼𝙨𝙖𝙝𝙞'𝙨 𝙋𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙚

———-  
**Noya - “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GREATEST GUY EVER! CALL ME LATER, OK?!!”**

**Tanaka - “Dude! It’s your birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO! Oh, Kiyoko says ‘Happy Birthday’ too!!”**

**Suga - “Asahi, happy birthday! We should hang out soon :)”**

**Daichi - “Happy birthday, Asahi! Hope it’s a good one :)”**

**Yachi - “Happy birthday, Asahi :D”**


End file.
